La chica perdida
by IarEvilQueenSaviorOQ
Summary: (secuela de superando la oscuridad) bay, hija de regina, cometió un terrible error. ahora no es hija de mills ni locksley, pero tiene todos los recuerdos. como superara eso?. podra arreglar a su familia?
1. capitulo 1 sin familia

cap 1:

"disculpe?"bay abrió grande los ojos, no estaba allí como su madre, si no como el alcalde…

Bay comenzó a llorar, sin importar que su ahora no madre la mire desconcertada.

Regina se levanto, y salio de la habitación. Por el vidrio se la veía hablar con victor.

"ballena, la chica esta muy alterada…dijo que solo fueron golpes físicos producto de una maldición….pero….me dijo mama!"

"y eso es imposible?"  
"victor no abandonaría a una niña! Cuente o no….con….el padre….sabes que no puedo tener hijos!"Regina se froto la cabeza

"pues…tengo el presentimiento que en verdad cree que es tu hija….lo mejor es que tu la calmes.

La morena abrió grande los ojos"yo!?"

"si…tu…tal vez asi puedas saber mas de ella…"

"cuando le dan el alta?"

"mañana…"

"bien…pero se queda el grannis´s! mi casa no es para que todo aquel con problemas venga "victor gruño y asintió.

Volvió a la habitación donde bay ya estaba mas calmada" cual es tu nombre querida?"

"bay Daphne lock…."

"lock?"Regina alzo una ceja.

"nada….no…recuerdo mi apellido…."sonrio débilmente"crei que si…pero no, era solo el apellido de una película…"

"oh…..bueno….bay…."bay rio, todos la llamaban bay, ya que Regina se negó a decirle Daphne, y su padre era el único en decirle Daphne"dije algo gracioso?"

"no…..re…."estúpida, mil veces estúpida….porque sabría su nombre!?"no, regalo sonrisas a desconocidos…."que estupides acaba de decir?"

Regina rio" bueno, eso te hace alegre….mi nombre es Regina….mills…."

Bay palidecio, sabia el apellido de su madre….pero…no lo usaba…usaba el de su padre…."mills...bonito apellido, suyo o de su marido?"  
"mio….no tengo marido…."bay entro en un ataque de nervios, y Regina tuvo que llamar a victor.

Arruino la vida de su madre! Su padre….la de todos…

"que te pasa?"victor le pregunto, pero ella no respondio, siguió llorando….solo quería a su madre…..fue estúpida….y no quería pensar que su madre tenia razón de emmet….y si era Spencer?...le entrego su virginidad a un viejo estúpido que la usaba para vengarse!?

Lloro mas fuerte. Regina empujo a victor, que solo estorbaba, y abrazo a la chica, que se calmo inmediatamente…

"calma pequeña….estoy aquí…"

Bay la abrazo fuertemente, aun sabiendo lo extraño que debe ser para la morena adulta.

Regina se solto mirándola confusa"yo….bueno…soy la alcalde….tu contacto de emergencia…por eso estoy aquí, todo el equipo de médicos cuidaran de ti….mañana te darán el alta, y tienes una habitación preparada en nuestro hotel, grannis´s…si no tienes ropa, no te preocupes…habla con ruby….ella lo arreglara"se levanto pero bay le tomo la mano.

"te volveré a ver?"

Reigna sonrio"claro…"  
se fue con victor. Bay suspiro….tan solo se durmió, pensando en su familia y lo idiota que fue….

…

"bay?...despierta…" ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con su madre.

"mami!" se abrazaron.

"esta bien miel….fue una pesadilla….estas mejor?"

"si….gracias por estar conmigo mami….te amo…"

Regina la beso"yo tambien miel…."  
"cuéntame un cuento!"

Regina rio y alzo a su pequeña hija del suelo "bien….habia una vez….una princesa muy joven que se enamoro del mozo de cuadra….su madre no aceptaba ese amor….asi que destrozo el corazón del chico…"bay se asusto"tranquila miel…es un cuento…"sonrio débilmente….no era muy alejado de la realidad…"y esta princesa fue obligada a casarse con un rey, y convertirse en reina y madre de una hermosa princesa….el problema, es que la reina odiaba a esta princesita…"

"que mala!"

Regina trago saliva"si….la odiaba, porque, un dia, ella le dijo que amaba a el mozo de cuadra, y la princesa se lo contó a su madre….por ello el murió….y vivio culpándola de ello…"

"porque!?, podrían ser madre he hija, y consolarse…."bay hablaba como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo.

"si miel, pero no era tan simple para la reina…..y esta un dia enfadada, golpeo el balcón, que rompió, y ella cayo…"bay casi llora"no te asustes…un hada la salvo…..la reina le agradeció, y empezaron a hablar. Al enterarse de la injusta vida de la reina, decidió ayudarla, asi que la llevo a una taberna, donde estaba un hombre…que lo único que se le veía era un tatuaje.

"como era mami!?"  
"era el tatuaje de un león….pero apenas el hada se fue, la reina se asusto mucho y corrió escapándose…"

"porque!?, la reina no quería ser feliz?"

"si cariño….pero no estaba preparada para esa felicidad…y arruino muchas vidas en lo largo de los años….inclusive la suya propia….pero un dia, logro vengarse de su hijastra, y lanzo uan maldición, pero ella tenia mucha soledad en la nueva tierra, asi que adopto un príncipe, que años mas tarde, quiso buscar a su madre biológica…quien rompió la maldición… y después de un tiempo todos la perdonaron y se volvieron amigos…"  
"no vio mas al hombre de tatuaje mama!?"

"si miel….luego se lanzo una segunda maldición, y ella se enamoro de un hombre, que luego conocio que era el del tatuaje…."

"y que paso!?"

"ella se volvió madre de el pequeño de el, y el con otra mujer tubo una hermosa hija, la reina y el se casaron, y tuvieron una hija hermosa…y muy talentosa…"  
"bien por la reina mama.."bay bostezo.

"hey, como están mis mujer citas?"robin las beso.

"mama! Papa tiene un tatuaje de león!"bay se emociono.

"si cariño"Regina rió…"

"despierta bay!"ella salio de su sueño, y vio a Regina para frente suyo.  
"tienes que instalarte…"  
"claro…"

Se levanto con pesar, quería volver a su casa…pero era imposible…

….

Al llegar a grannis´s su corazón se paro, allí estaba Henry, su cuñada jessi….mary margaret, David, emma…..rose y neal…..besándose…..

"dios mio…."  
"los conoces?"Regina le pregunto.

"yo….no…solo…es…un bonito sitio…"trago saliva, quería la ayuda de su hermano mayor, quería correr a Henry, o roland…..pero no podía….ellos no eran su familia….por su culpa.

Regina le agarro la mano y la llevo con su familia.

"chicos esta es bay, bay, esta es mary margaret, emma, David, enry, jessi, neal y…."trago saliva y miro a otro lado"rose…"

"mira quien esta?"rose rio y bay se asusto"mi tia favorita!, sabes….tuve que dejar a mis padres solos….tenían cosas que hacer….tu entiendes…"rio y todos pusieron cara de enfado mientras continuaba besando a neal…

Regina palidecio y apretó la mano de bay "nos vemos luego.

"Regina…"emma se levanto pero Regina corrió arriba con bay.

Al abrir y cerrar la puerta Regina suspiro"siento eso yo…"  
"porque tu…sobrina te trata asi?"

Regina trago saliva y sus ojos se humedecieron."porque,….yo….salia con su padre….era mi alma gemela…"

"y que paso?"bay trato de respirar.

"bueno….el tuvo que irse de storybrooke….con su esposa enferma marian "bay conocía toda la historia, pero aun asi escucho"y su hijo roland. Con el tiempo yo encontré la manera de traerlo de vuelta….asi que fui a buscarlo…..marian, no era marian…era mi hermana zelena….que….estaba embarazada….para vengarse de mi…."suspiro" los traje de vuelta y volvi con robin….pero no pude resistirlo, tuve una gran lucha…..y…yo no podía tener hijos…y cuando crei que estaba embarazada lo perdi….."se toco el estomago inconscientemente" ninguno de los dos pudo soportar mas ataques de zelena…que creímos que se volvió buena, pero era mentira,asi que…..dejamos de luchar….y el se fue con zelena para que deje de intentar hacerme daño….y rose me odia….como su madre me odia….y siempre encuentran manera de lastimarme…."

"no tienes hijos!?"bay palidecio.

"si….a mi hijo Henry, esta casado con jessi…es como una hija para mi…"

Bay colapso. Realmente arruino la vida de su madre…lagrimas caian por sus ojos.

"lo siento….lo siento tanto…tanto ma…..regina…"

Regina alzo una ceja y se sento a su lado"que sientes?...nada de esto es tu culpa "dijo confundida.

Bay se acurruco en las piernas de Regina y lloro.

"lo siento…"susurro y se calmo.

"cariño…que hay de tu familia?"Regina le acariciaba el cabello.

"yo….no tengo…"trago saliva.

"es por la maldición ¿…que paso?...puedes confiar en mi…"

"me pelee con mi madre…y….enojada….no quise creer las cosas que dijo de mi novio…pero…yo….quiero decir….me entere de que el tenia magia…y le pedi…no formar parte de mi familia…"lagrimas se formaron en mis ojos" y lo cumplio…con una sonrisa…dios! No quiero creer que el chico que amo, al que le entregue absolutamente todo….es un viejo, que lo único que quería era vengarse de mi madre…..fui tan idiota…"lloro en los brazos de Regina.

"sabes como romper la maldición?"bay negó con la cabeza"tienes que hacer que todo este de nuevo igual que como estaba antes.

"es imposible! Mi tia es malvada, mi hermana también!, mis padres están divorciados, y apuesto a que no existe un emmet…."trago saliva….revelo demasiado."arruine la vida de todos…yo…no quería…solo….no creí que me amaban…..que era importante….."

Regina la abrazo"hay gente que no sabe como amar…."

"debi entenderlo en su momento…."bay suspiro"ahora esta arruinado.

"no, te ayudare, se que lograremos juntar a tu familia"Regina sonrio y bay palidecio.

Su madre iba a ayudar a que SU familia se juntara sin saberlo!? Diablos….

"gracias pero…es algo que debo hacer sola…además no sabes quienes son…."  
"puedo si me lo dices…."

Bay trago saliva"yo…mmm….mi…..mi….madre es….emma…."

Regina fruncio el ceño"pero no tiene una hermana ni una hija…"  
"dije eso?...puff….quise decir…tio y hermano…."  
Regina rio"te ayudare…"

Bay suspiro, asi mantendría a su madre ocupada….pero debía hablar con emma…si aun seguía con garfio seria un problema…

"puedes llevarme con ella?"

"si…claro…pero una pregunta…..tu ya me conoces verdad?"Regina levanta una ceja y bay trago saliva.

"que?"sabia que era su madre!?

"si eres hija de emma….me conoces…"  
bay suspiro"claro….lo se….eres mi …madrina…."

Regina sonrio y le dio la mano"lamento que tengas que estar separada de ella….pero…no te pareces mucho…."

"saque muchas cosas de mi padre…"

"que es….."

"garfio…."

"y la cicatriz?...se parece a la mia…."

"oh…la cicatriz….claro…me la hice de niña….mi gato me razguño…"

Regina asintió y bajaron a ver si emma aun estaba allí.

Emma estaba pagando para irse, era la única que quedo y bay se puso nerviosa.

"quieres que me quede contigo?"

"no yo….luego vendrás a verme?"  
"claro…"Regina se despidió y se acerco a emma.

"hola…"

Emma se dio vuelta "oh….bay cierto?"

Sonrio"si…tu emma verdad?"

"si…."

"emma…..tu….yo…bueno esto es extraño pero…..regina es mi madre…."

Emma abrió grande los ojos"como…"  
"me enoje con ella y una maldición hizo que …..no perteneciera ami familia…..la extraño y….le dije que era…tu hija…"

"déjame que entienda….quieres rehacer las cosas pero para que no meta sus narices….soy tu madre?..."  
bay asintió"es loco lo se…"  
"ya me acostumbre a las cosas locas"ambas rieron"podemos hablar en privado?"

"claro…yo..tengo una habitación aquí…"

Al entrar cerraron con llave"bien cuéntamelo todo.

"en mi ….en mi….mundo?"emma asintió"mi madre, cuando te estaba salvando de la oscuridad, se cruzo con merlin, que le saco esa maldición, por la que no podía tener hijos, y además, le dijo como iban a hacer que dejes de ser oscura, y como su poder pasaría al de ella…"

"aquí….me salvo si…pero nunca vimos a merlin…siguió teniendo la maldición, y intento tener un hijo que murió y por ello, robin volvió con zelena…para que deje de atacar contra Regina…"

"merlin murió?"  
"creo…"

Bay suspiro"soy idiota…..nunca crei que mi estupidez lastimara a todos!...simplemente no puedo hablar con mi familia…y hacer como que no pasa nada! duele mas con mi madre…es la que mas salio lastimada…"

"intenta pensar que no es la misma mujer…"  
"como?"bay alzo una ceja que hizo que emma no dude que era hija de Regina

"tu tienes que poner tu cerebro en esto…es reparar tus errores…piensa que Regina…no es tu madre, y tu madre…no es Regina…"

Bay trago saliva"lo intentare…"

Emma rio"realmente no noto que eres un con de ella…digo…soy rubia…"

Bay rio"dije que me parecía a mi padre….oh….te divorciaste de garfio…."  
"que!?"

"relájate! Como ella no esta con mi padre…se me escapo…y…..bueno…. ahora tu y killian no están juntos…"  
"okay…."

Bay rio"gracias…por todo…eres de gran ayuda en cualquier mundo…"

Emma la abrazo"gracias pequeña…"y salio. Bay se quedo mirando la nada misma, preguntando como podía hacer que las cosas sean como antes….

Alguien golpeo la puerta

"quien es?"

"soy ruby….hola!" bay rio, y no conocer a ruby?...esa mujer lobo.

"hola…"  
"traje ropa y….una invitación a una fiesta!"

"no creo que…"

"le pregunte a Regina, ya que es el adulto responsable ahora, y dijo que si….que dices?"

Bay suspiro, la ultimas que salio, había sido con emmet….emmet…..que demonios tenia que pensar de emmet!?"claro…cuando?"

"mmm ahora?"

Bay rio y la dejo pasar. Miro su ropa

Y abrió grande los ojos"tu usabas esto?"

"oh…si…en la época de la maldición.."rio"le viene mejor a una adolescente…cuantos años tienes?"  
"17…recién cumplidos.."

"bien por ti…toda una vida por delante…ahora, vístete!"

La morena joven asintió y corrió a cambiarse.

Ahora era parecida a ruby, con cara y cuerpo de Regina…que combinación….

Al salir ruby abrió grande los ojos"estas….preciosa…"  
"gracias….vamos…"  
…...

Al llegar bay se asombro, las desventajas de tener a Regina como madre, es ue nunca salio de fiesta….eso era asombroso!"ruby, me pasas una cerveza?"

"segura?...eres menor…"

"ohh vamos! Me trajiste y esperas que no beba!? Mis padres no están aquí…" o no me recuerdan….no existí para ellos….lo mismo…

"okay….no le digas a regina…"ambas rieron y bay empezó a beber.

Ruby se alejo con un chico muy guapo, incluso en su mundo, ruby no sentaba cabeza, y tenia prácticamente unos cinco años menos que su hermana mayor!

Ella se entretuvo bebiendo hasta que todo se veía borroso.

"woaw! Chica….no te ves bien.."ruby rio junto a ella.

"mueve tu culo ruby! Prometo que no le dire a mi madre que me diste de beber.

Ruby se alejo riendo. bay se sento en un banco agarrándose la cabeza.

"oye guapa…"alzo la vista y vio a emmet.

"emmet…"

"me conoces?"bay se paralizo, si era como ella pensaba, emmet nunca existió, y siempre fue Spencer….

"no yo…quieres bailar?"

Ambos empezaron a bailar, y luego el la beso llevándola al cuarto.

"woaw….me duele mi cabeza…..quiero vomitar"bay se quejaba en el camino.

"ya casi llegamos pequeña…"

Esta asintió y se dejo hacer, hasta que sintió que la desvestían.

"que haces!?"  
"ohh vamos, no quieres hacerlo!?"  
"noo! Aléjate…"  
"bella….." bay intento empujarlo, pero solo logra marearse mas.

"mama…"gimio antes de desmayarse.

* * *

 **espero que haya sido un atrapante primer capitulo n.n**

 **como seguirán las cosas?, que paso esa noche?. como lo tomara regina?...**

 **proximo capitulo!**


	2. capitulo 2 descubriendo el pasado

cap 2:

Al despertarse, se encontró desnuda y palideció, no recordaba nada de la noche anterior.

Al mirar a su lado se encontró a emmet y enfureció. Lo despertó bruscamente" que paso anoche!?"  
"no es obvio? "dijo adormilado.

"no recuerdo nada por dios! Yo solo…dios mio….no creo darte mi consentimiento emmet..."

"dices que tu novio te violo!?"

"tu…me recuerdas?"emmet palideció"lo sabia…"trago saliva"eres Spencer verdad?"

Emmet sonrio"si lo soy…."

Bay empezó a derramar lagrimas y rápidamente, busco su ropa, y semi vestida salio de allí.

Al llegar a grannis´s sabia que ruby estaría preocupada, y que todos la estaban mirando, pero ella solo subió corriendo y llorando.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, y encontró a Regina seria sentada en la cama.

"gracias a dios bay! Si quieres enrollarte con alguien….por favor…no me asu…"bay la abrazo dejando sus lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas.

"lo siento!...no quise que nada de esto pasara….lo siento!" y no solo hablaba de esa noche…

"calma bay…"

"no!...fui engañada….emmet no es emmet, si no spencer!...me uso para vengarse y y…..yo…..no…."lloro mas fuerte y apretó su agarre.

"que paso bay?"Regina se veía preocupada.

"yo….no recuerdo nada de anoche…pero estoy segura que no le permiti acostarse conmigo…."

Regina palidecio, y bay vio como su cara se fue transformando a una repleta de furia"estas enojada conmigo Regina?"bay se asusto, y si ahora su madre la consideraba sucia?...la odiaba?...

Regina se calmo y su cara se lleno de culpa" claro que no miel….lo siento mucho…lo solucionaremos si?...te hizo daño?"  
bay se seco las lagrimas y negó con la cabeza "estaba demasiado borracha como para resistirme…"  
la morena mayor la abrazo.

"calma…lo venceremos….ese chico no ganara…"  
"no estas decepcionada de mi?"

"no soy tu madre cariño….solo quiero ayudarte…"

La morena joven trago saliva" claro, tu no eres mi madre…."

Continuaron abrazadas y al bajar ruby las ataco.

"bay estas bien!? Yo anoche.."  
"te dije que la cuidaras! Diablos! Eres mas inmadura que ella! No solo la dejaste beber, si no que ahora la violaron ruby "Regina grito furiosa bajando la voz a lo ultimo.

"yo….no sabia….lo siento ….tanto…"  
bay dejo correr las lagrimas y agacho la cabeza "esta bien…"

Regina al estar afuera la subió al auto."desde ahora estarás siempre a mi cargo.

Bay abrió grande los ojos "eso que significa?"

"significa, que ya que ruby no puede ocuparse de ella misma….te quedaras en mi casa….a mi cuidado."

Bay sonrió de par en par"eso…..me gustaría…"  
"me alegro de ello…"sonrieron y arrancaron el auto.

…..

Al salir, bay sonrió, creció en esa casa, amaba ese lugar…y ahora volvería….

"vamos?" Regina le dio la mano que ella tomo.

Al entrar casi palidece, su casa familiar, ahora tenia todo el aspecto sobrio, en blanco, negro y rojo, y su casa desapareció en un suspiro.

"que…bonito lugar…"realmente necesitaba a su padre…..el siempre la calmaba, la llevaba a practicar arco y flecha….ya que roland nunca aprendió bien….pero su padre estaba ocupado con su familia….

"lo se!...tu dormirás en la antigua habitación de Henry, la puedes decorar como quieras!"Regina sonreía.

"como….yo quiera?"

"si….tienes magia cierto?...o si no podemos, comprar pintura y…"

Bay sonrio, lo que mas amaba era pintar…"no gracias…..yo me encargo de todo…"

Subió corriendo y se tiro a la cama. Después de un rato pensando se levanto, sabia que tenia que pintar.

Se puso a revisar en los cajones de su hermano, buscando algo, que sabia, que estaba.

Encontró el libro que trajo a emma a storybrooke, y el libro que su hermano escribió, siendo el autor.

"bingo…"sonrio de par en par. Pero escucho tacones subiendo la escalera, y escondió los libros, tirándose a la cama.

"que aras bay?...salgo a comprar…quieres venir?"

"claro…."sonrio y se levanto, aprovecharía para buscar a su padre.

Subieron al auto y Regina se aclaro la garganta"bay…..como te sientes?"

"Regina…..trato de olvidarle…"

"pero…puedo buscarlo!...puedo meterlo en prisión, puedo…."  
"no….no ahora…solo quiero concentrarme en mi familia si?...cuando estemos todos juntos lo resolveremos…"

"como tu digas…..pero si me lo encuentro te juro que…."Regina apretó los dientes.

"no lo conoces…."

"es cierto….pero tengo instinto materno…"

"no eres mi madre…"le dolió decir esas palabras.

"lo se….pero te entiendo…."bay se puso furiosa.

"como que me entiendes!? Sabe lo que pase!?, y todo por ser idiota….por amar a ese tipo….que ya no se quien es! No me entiendes…."

Regina paro el auto y la miro"si te entiendo….somos muy parecidas bay…"  
"como me entiendes?!"dijo con los ojos húmedos.

"cuando me case con el rey leopold no quería…pero era su reina y tenia que satisfacer sus necesidades…"regina miro para abajo, rechinando los dientes.

Bay agrando los ojos, había cosas que aun no sabia de su madre…."yo….no lo sabia…..lo siento mucho…"

"como podrias saberlo?"Regina la miro extrañada.

"yo….tienes razón…no podía saberlo"sonrió vagamente.

Al salir bajaron a la tienda.

"bien, comprare alimentos, y luego pasaremos a una tienda de ropa y a otra de artística bien?"

"bien…pero Regina…"  
"si cariño?"

"porque me dejas vivir contigo, y pintar la habitación si algún día volveré con mis padres?"

"porque….soy tu madrina no?...mi casa volverá a la normalidad, pero los recuerdos quedan, así que vendrás a visitarme…"Regina rio.

"claro…"sonrió y bajo.

Al entrar a la tienda de comida bay se tentó con todo.

"quieres algo bay?, tan solo elije lo y agárralo.

Típico de su madre…sonrió, y agarro dos chocolates, y unas papas."quieres noche de cine?"

Regina entre cerro los ojos"mmm okay pero te falta algo…"agarro el pochoclo y mas papas.

"estamos de acuerdo"rieron.

Regina agarro cosas para comer, y salieron, para dirigirse a la de ropa.

"que quieres bay?"  
bay trago saliva, ir de compras es algo que amaba hacer con su mama….pero esta….no era su madre…era diferente…."Regina…enserio no tienes que…..tengo la ropa de ruby aun…"

"esa ropa que casi no cubre nada!?"bay rio, no cuestiones asi, su madre se alteraba, y su padre la calmaba….su padre…"oh no señorita, compraras ropa decente!"  
bay asintió. Se dirigió a unos bonitos vestidos. Lo que su madre siempre le gusto es que bay amaba la ropa femenina. Uno era amarillo chillon, pero muy bonito, otro rojo suelto, uno multicolor liviano…

"estos?"

"solo eso?...vamos bay, agarra mas cosas…."

Esta suspiro…extrañaba sus cosas...

Vio unos pantalones, rojos, y otros negros, con una camisa verde, y otra roja, una remera negra, otra roja, otra remera suelta blanca, un vestido angelical blanco, un short blanco, otro negro, y otro azul unos tacos rojos, otros mas bajos negros, y otras zapatillas rojas.

"ya?"

Regina rio"con eso basta…y otra cosa….tu color favorito es el rojo?"alzo una ceja.

Bay miro todo lo que compro y rió, no se dio cuenta que la mayoría era de ese color"supongo que Salí a mi madre…"  
"tambien es mi color favorito,….pero el de emma no es el amarillo?"

"emm y el rojo…."

"eso explica la chaqueta que aun conserva…."

Bay asintió, suspirando."ahora vamos a comprar la pintura?"

"si, hay otra cosa que te gusta hacer?"

A bay se le iluminaron los ojos"arco y flecha…"

Regina trago saliva"arco…y flecha?"

"mi…..abuela me enseño…"nieve su abuela?...muy gracioso.

"oh….si claro….creo que debe haber en la tienda de oro….y luego…."

"puedo ir al bosque a practicar!?"

"bos…que?"

"puedes venir…."

Regina trago saliva"no cariño, tengo trabajo…puedes ir tu…"

"bien…"

Compraron lo esencial, pintura de muchos colores, pinceles, lápices, goma, papeles de colores, un trípode, y hojas.

Reigna agarro todas las bolsas y las puso en el auto"entra a lo de oro, bay, yo ya te sigo."

Bay entro con confianza, no podía tenerle miedo a oro, ya no tenia magia, y era lo mas parecido a un abuelo que tenia."oro…"

Bella salio de la trastienda y la vio"hola pequeña en que puedo ayudarte?"

"mmmm no esta oro?"

"si, para que lo buscas?"

Bay se desespero"no puedo decirle….puede llamarlo?"

Belle asintió y al rato rumple salio" pero si es bay…"

Bay se paralizo"como….."  
"aun tengo mis secretos querida…..supongo que vienes a ver como romper la maldición verdad?"  
bay salio del shock y asintió"como tu recuerdas si no tienes magia?"  
"cuando la tenia hice un hechizo para que ninguna mas me afecte…."  
bay suspiro"oro cometí un error! Extraño a mi familia! No se como arreglarlo…y no estoy teniendo el mejor año de mi vida! Me entregue a un chico, hice esto por el, y solo conseguí saber que me usaba para vengarse de la reina malvada, casualidad mi madre!"suspiro y oro la calmo.

"bay….siempre te dije que el bien vence verdad?"

"si, y siempre fue raro porque eras el oscuro…"  
"por ello yo lo se mejor que nadie…"ambos sonrieron y bay lo abrazo.

"eres como la única familia que tengo ahora…"

"lo siento cariño….pero deja de culparte, prometo que tu madre lo entenderá …."

"arruine su vida!...no sabia que era tan importante…"

"lo eres pero…que necesitas de mi ayuda?"

"no se como hacer que toda mi familia sea como antes! Mis padres se odian y hace 17 años no se ven y…"  
"segura?"rumple alzo una ceja.

"que insinúas que…"se quedo pensando he hizo cara de asco"ajj son…am….amants?"  
"las almas gemelas…no pueden estar alejadas….."

"pero es asqueroso!"

"ohh bay como crees que naciste?"oro decía divertido.

"ajjj ajj…."seguía haciendo cara de asco mientras Regina entraba.

"oro…"

"Regina…"se saludaron.

"bay ya agarraste las cosas?"

Ella abrió grande los ojos y miro a oro"ohh ya estaba por ir a buscar el arco y flecha verdad?"

"claro….es que bay….es una niña encantadora, se parecen mucho….

Al irse a buscarlo ambas morenas se quedaron calladas mirando el suelo.

"te espero en el auto"bay asintió y la morena adulta salio.

Oro regreso"aquí tienes querida"

"oro….puedo contárselo a mi madre?"

"No…"  
"porque?"se veía asustada

"porque cariño, las cosas tienen que volver a su curso por si solas, si se lo dices….sera muy forzado, aparte, es demasiado conocimiento….la ara sufrir…"

"porque sufriría!?"  
"porque aquí no tuvo hijos, no esta con robin, y no se lleva con rose ni zelena…"

Bay suspiro"gracias de todos modos…"

Salio y subio al auto."bay, aremos esto, te llevo al bosque ,practicas mientras yo trabajo un poco y llevo las cosas a casa, y me avisas para que te venga a buscar bien?" bay asintió.

Arrancaron y a los minutos llegaron al bosque.

Bay se despidió y salio….eso era lo mas parecido a antes que hizo en mucho tiempo.

Su madre siempre la llevaba al bosque, para que practique con su padre, y los venia a buscar…

Comenzó a practicar, normalmente era buena, pero ese dia, estaba tan estresada que no lograba pegarle a nada.

"eres buena…" una voz dijo detrás suyo y ella rio.

"normalmente soy mejor…"siguió practicando.

"tienes que apuntar mas a la derecha.." alguien se le acerco, y le acomodo los brazos, para que al soltar, de al blanco.

"gracias"se dio vuelta y se volvió palida

"me llamo robin…y tu.."

"daphne bay…"siguió mirando a su padre con ojos muy abiertos.

"okay Daphne….quien te enseño?"

"mi padre…"  
"pues es un buen maestro.." agarro el arco y la flecha, y tiro al blanco"aunque yo soy mejor.

Bay rio" estoy segura, que el es igual de bueno que tu…"

"no te vi antes por aquí Daphne.."  
"soy nueva…vivo con Regina…la alcaldesa…"robin palidecio.

"vives con Regina?"

Ella se mordio el labio" uhm tu eres EL verdad?"la morena tenia que hacer que vuelvan a estar juntos.

"el idiota…que aun la ama…y aun se ven?...si…soy yo…"suspiro.

"no eres idiota….solo….hiciste lo correcto.."  
"lo correcto para quien?...debi protegerla de zelena….no irme con ella para que deje de atacarla…fue estúpido….debi seguir a mi corazón…pero bueno….quien es tu padre?"

Es su corazón palpitaba un tu tu tu"no importa….no esta aquí.."

Robin asintió"quieres lanzar unas flechas?"

"con mucho gusto.."  
hagamos lo mas divertido, si gano…..me dices quien es tu padre, y si ganas…te invito un helado?"

Bay negó divertida"si gano….tienes que invitarme un helado…y decirle a regina que la amas…"alzo una ceja, de un modo que solo Regina hacia, y robin se paralizo por un momento.

"muy bien…"

Empezaron, y empataban.

"esta es la flecha definitoria…."ambos se miraron desafiantes, bay no perdería contra su padre, no cuando su madre estaba en juego…

Al blanco ella salto y pego un grito y al darse vuelta alegre palideció al ver a una morena observando todo.

"Regina…"se mordió el labio, y vio las miradas de robin a Regina.

"bay…pasaba a ver como te iba…eres buena…con el arco…y flecha…"

"gracias…voy a recoger las cosas…" corrió dejando a sus padres solos.

"hola…"robin dijo nervioso.

"hola…"Regina agacho la cabeza.

"no….viniste el martes…"

"robin! Ya no puedo ser tu amante demonios! Soy la segunda, la que todos odian….la que yo odio…."  
"Pero te amo…"  
"lo hubieras pensado antes"dijo fríamente ella.

"es injusto!, lo hice por ti! Estabas destruida por lo del bebe y zelena te atacaba!...no lo resistirías…"  
"hubiéramos luchado….juntos!..."se limpio las lagrimas que caían por su rostro"pero tu decidiste como siempre lo fácil, te fuiste con ella una mañana, dejándome sola con mi dolor, y al tiempo me buscas para ser tu amante…."  
robin le toco el hombro pero ella lo esquivo"Regina.."  
"no me importan tus razones….me lastimaste…me usaste…"  
"no quise…"  
"lo se…"bay regreso, ignorando el hecho de que escucho todo.

"vamos?"

"si.."

"hey…robin! Me debes un helado…"le guiño un ojo.

* * *

 **holaa lamento la tardanza :3**

 **ojala les guste este cap n.n**

 **saben que aprecio sus comentarios y que la lean.**

 **que les parece este cap?, creo que se va entendiendo mas como cambio que bay no nazca u.u** **pobrechita!**

 **gracias por leer n.n**


	3. capitulo 3 nostalgia

cap 3:

Al subir al auto Regina aun estaba callada.

"ma….regina?"

"si?"  
"estas bien?"

Sus ojos se humedecieron"si…"  
"díselo a tu cara…"

Regina sonrió débilmente y arranco el auto.

Al llegar ella corrió arriba, era su primera noche allí!

Agarro el libro que Henry escribió, conocía la historia de memoria, pero la leyó.

Contaba la vida de todos en storybrooke, cosa que un día leería, pero solo le interesaba la de sus padres.

Con el inicio comenzó a sonreír, pero luego sus ojos se humedecieron, esto no podía ser así….por ella…

Cerro el libro y sonrió.

Agarro el lápiz y comenzó a dibujar.

"a comer bay…"

Ella asustada escondió el libro, a la vez que caía a la cama y Regina no se dio cuenta"ya voy…"  
todo eso le recordaba a su hogar…

Bajo a comer y sonrió al ver que era lasaña.

"no se si la comiste muchas veces pero…"  
"Regina…"debía decirle la verdad….o por lo menos…a medias.

"si miel?"

"emma y garfio no son mis padres…"  
"quienes son?...porque me mentiste?"Regina alzo una ceja.

"no están aquí….así que no hay caso que te diga quienes son, y era para no complicar las cosas…..ya arruine todo…"  
"entonces cuéntame de tu madre…tal vez la conozco.."  
bay sonrió"es la persona mas testaruda, buena….y mala…"rió"hermosa, orgullosa, peleadora, buena en la magia, que conozco…"

"si hablas así de ella no entiendo como pudiste creer que no te amaba…"  
"yo tampoco…"suspiro y continuo comiendo.

Al terminar, subió cabizbaja a su habitación, y noto que olvido comprar piyamas…"

"toc toc" se dio vuelta y vio a Regina parada en la puerta

"Regina…"  
"ten, es uno de mis piyamas viejos…te entraran bien"le dio un beso en la frente, y se fue.

Ella se fue al baño y luego de cambiarse se quedo mirando al espejo he hizo una lista mentalmente.

De mama, tengo los ojos, nariz, raramente pero la cicatriz, la boca, puedo alzar la ceja como ella, papa también puede…amo el rojo como ella, adoro su ropa….de papa tengo la sonrisa y los hoyuelos….también ser buena en arco y flecha….de mama, aunque no lo admita, el dibujo, vi pocos, pero eran extraordinarios, de papa, tengo el honor, el hacer lo correcto….de mama….ojala fuera fuerte como ella…. Pero tengo su carácter agrio, su sarcasmo…monto a caballo como ella, soy orgullosa como ambos, se guardar apariencias y comportarme como una reina como mama….

Suspiro…. Ella ya no era su hija…ya no era nada….

Regreso a la habitación y siguió pintando, debía terminar para el dia siguiente…

Pero cayo rendida de sueño.

Se levanto temprano y termino el mural. Estaba orgullosa.

En una estaba Regina escapando en la taberna, estaba la pagina de libro, en otra pared estaba Regina salvada por su padre en el año perdido, Regina hablando con el en storybrooke, en la otra a Regina despidiéndose de el, cuando se iba con marian, y luego encontrándolo y el diciendo que zelena esta embarazada. En la ultima casandose, y teniéndola…. Y había una con todos, con rose, zelena, Henry, jessi, roland y ellos tres.

Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla y se abrazo al piyama de su madre. Realmente quería volver con su familia. quería ser fuerte como su madre…pero era débil….muy débil, y egoísta, arruino su vida y la de todos por un enojo estúpido, que su madre tenia razón, y ya estaba mal por ello….

Se quedo tirada en la cama, mirando el techo.

Alguien toco la puerta, y antes de que bay pueda levantarse, Regina abrió la puerta

"bay te traje el desa…."tiro la bandeja, poniéndose pálida como un papel.

Todo se volcó en el suelo y bay se asusto mucho.

Regina entro en la habitación y empezó a mirar los murales. Sus ojos se humedecieron y se dieron vuelta mirando a bay.

"soy tu madre?"bay enmudeció"responde bay! Ahora mismo!"

Se veía muy enfadada y bay trago saliva"no yo…encontré el libro de Henry…y….hice de nuevo la historia….con un final feliz…

"no tienes derecho de meterte en mi vida! No eres nadie!"bay se asusto, nunca vio a su madre así de enfadada."borra todo ahora mismo! Y todas las cosas de aquí pertenecen a mi hijo Henry! No las toques…." Con un movimiento de mano, todo el desayuno desapareció, al igual que ella.

Bay se quedo muda, aun acurrucada en la cama, y dejo correr sus lagrimas ahora su madre estaba enfadada por su estúpida nostalgia.

Al bajar no la encontró, busco por todas las habitaciones y no estaba, pero ella sabia donde encontrarla.

* * *

 **hey! lamento la tardanza, pero tengan aqui, nuevo cap n.n**

 **se que es mas corto que los demas pero probablemente sigan siendo asi.**

 **bueno saben que me motiva que dejen sus comentarios, y que lo lean n.n**

 **sayonara :3**


	4. capítulo 4 secretos revelados

capitulo 4:

Fue al mausoleo, era el lugar para resguardarse de las mills, solían respetarse las dos, si Regina iba allí, bay esperaba a que este lista para hablar, si bay iba allí Regina esperaba que este lista…pero bay no podía esperar, estaba asustada, preocupada y triste, necesitaba el afecto de una madre, que ya no es su madre…..genial…

Entro con mucho cuidado y bajo las escaleras. Palideció al ver a su madre acurrucada en el suelo, llorando.

"Regina…"esta alzo la mirada y la vio.

"como supiste donde estaba?"dijo con la voz ronca.

"yo…yo…"

"bay….eres mi ….hija?" se paro y la miro fijo.

"yo…yo…"bay se mordió el labio y miro para abajo largándose a llorar.

Regina olvido su enojo y la abrazo"lo siento cariño…"

Bay se seco los ojos"piensas que soy la peor hija del mundo verdad?"

Regina sonrió"no….solo….al ver ese mural….me puse mal…no tengo nada de eso bay…y…fuiste descuidada…en el dibujo de la familia…tu estabas allí…"  
a bay se le humedecieron los ojos"es que quiero volver a casa…."

Se largo a llorar y Regina la abrazo."puedo ser tu mama aquí también…y cuidarte...como debí hacerlo aquella noche..."  
" por favor...quiero olvidar..."sus ojos se humedecieron"pero aquí todo es diferente!...por mi culpa….tu no eres feliz….ojala lo ultimo que te dije….no fueron cosas horribles…"  
"bay…..vi cuanto sufriste aquí….y aunque no recuerdo nada….soy tu madre, lo logres o no, seré tu madre, y por experiencia….deja de culparte….un…hombre sabio me dijo que no es tu culpa….tu estarás allí para todos…pero alguien tiene que estar para ti….aparte, con culparte no ganas nada…sobre todo si ya te perdone…

"pero…no recuerdas…"bay miro al suelo  
"y que?"Regina sonrio y se abrazaron.

"se supone que no debes saber!...así no volveré a casa y yo…nunca podre disculparme…"se le humedecieron los ojos.

"tranquila pequeña, vuelvas o no…soy tu madre no?"sonrio debilmente

Bay asintió y regina la abrazo.

"volverás con papa?"regina rechino los dientes.

"no lo creo…"miro para abajo"volvamos…"  
"me enseñaras magia?...quiero poof…"bay hizo puchero.

"y porque antes no te enseñaba?"levanto una ceja.

"no lo se…"miro nerviosa al suelo.

"comenzamos mañana…"sonrió y las poof a la casa.

…

Punto de vista de Regina:

Bay se acurruco entre las mantas, del cuarto de la madre, verían unas películas.

La morena joven, puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de la adulta, y se fue durmiendo.

Regina fue al baño, pasando por la ex habitación de Henry, y entro a ver. Sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo, al ver ese mural, de una felicidad que nunca sucedió.

Por mas que le dolía, arruinar el trabajo de su reciente hija, con un movimiento todo desapareció y Regina volvió a respirar.

Al volver a la habitación, su hija dormía plácidamente, acurrucada en la almohada.

Suspiro, todo era difícil, y le daba mucha lastima no poder querer a esa niña, como su otra Regina la quería, aun no entendía como paso eso, pero estaba segura que la culpa de bay, no la llevaría a ningún lado, y que su otra yo, la perdonaría…porque un error lo comete cualquiera….lo decía la ex reina malvada, que por lo que entendió, en el otro mundo tenia el poder de merlin. diablos! la violaron...y ella no pudo protegerla...ahora bay, se hace la indiferente, cuando quiere tocar el tema lo evita, y fue su culpa, por no protegerla.

Suspiro, sabia que la joven morena quería que la familia vuelva a ser….familia, pero era imposible, dada las circunstancias….

Se acostó y abrazo a la niña, sonrió, no le estaba costando mucho quererla….sabría que llegaría a ser esa Regina….TENIA QUE, ser esa Regina…dada las probabilidades…..bay nunca volvería a su hogar….

* * *

 **gracias por comentar!**

 **anónimo** **!, me ayudaste mucho, en unos capítulos mas, vuelvo a poner el tema de la violación, pero mientras tanto lo ignoro olímpicamente :3**

 **en este hago un poco de alucion a eso, pero en el proximo prometo indagar mas en eso.**

 **gracias por leer!**


	5. capitulo 5 hermanos

Bay se desperezo, y sintió un cuerpo a su lado. Primero palideció, recordó la noche con emmet,con lujo de detalle y lagrimas caian por sus ojos.

Regina abrió un ojo dormida, y vio a bay llorando"bay?"

Esta miro a su madre y se calmo un poco."lo siento…" Regina se sentó y la abrazo.

"no pasa nada cariño…ahora ve a vestirte si?"

Bay asintió.

Desayunaron y se pusieron a practicar magia.

"vamos bay! Tienes que visualizarlo…" bay cerraba los ojos fuertemente pero no veía nada."imagina un objeto que deseas mucho!"

Bay sonrio y de repente algo apareció en su mano."me lo diste…..cuando cumplí 16…."era un colgante, con rubies pequeños, y un corazón, de los que se abren, con una imagen de ella con robin, Regina, Henry, roland y rose.

Los ojos de Regina se empañaron"yo te lo di?"

Bay asintió"para que la familia este siempre unida….

Regina miro para arriba frustrada"sueno como una buena madre…"  
"lo eres…"  
"No…quien demonios buena madre no enseña a su hija a controlar la magia!? Le oculta por un largo tiempo que el chico que sale, y con el que perdió la virginidad es un hombre que se quiere vengar de ella!? Quien no le cuenta de su pasado!? Y que madre deja hacer una maldición a su hija!?" grito con desesperación.

"yo….no fue así….tu…eras buena….eres buena….no fueron asi las cosas…"

"no, me comprendo bastante bay…arruino todo lo que me sale bien…"cerro los ojos y una lagrima se deslizo por su ojo.

"debe ser hereditario…"bay sonrió débilmente.

"supongo que no soy una persona para un final feliz…"

"si lo eres! Yo lo vi…"

"no bay yo….sabes lo que significa?"

Bay asintió" tu me lo explicaste cuando era pequeña….es el final de una lucha, significa que no dejaras de tener un hogar, amor y felicidad a pesar de todo."bay suspiro"dijiste que nosotros te dábamos tu final feliz.

Regina sollozó y abrazo a bay"mi otro yo no podía estar mas en lo correcto…"ambas sonrieron.

Siguieron practicando, y sorprendente mente, bay era buena en ello.

Cuando terminaron…

"quieres ver una película?, aun tenemos todas las golosinas…"bay pregunto tímidamente.

"claro…preparare todo, pon la película."  
"cual quieres ver?"  
Regina rio"mientras no sea de Disney, cualquiera"ambas rieron.

"quieres ver descendientes?"

Regina arqueo la ceja"no es de Disney?"

"ninguna película clásica…"dijo tímidamente, y Regina asintió.

Al rato, se acurrucaron en el sillón, con montones de comida.

"bay, querida, te quiero mucho, pero esto es peor que cualquier dibujo!, la historia es buena, lo acepto, pero una cruella negra!?, yo la conoci! Y jafar, aj ese es un chiste, la reina malvada es gorda! Y…."alzo una ceja volviéndose a sentar" la bella….es el estúpido hada azul…."

Bay abrió la boca"es cierto….."se miraron y comenzaron a reir"debemos hablarle! Cuando salio de la ciudad?,no, mejor aun, porque esta en una película!, no no, cuando!?"bay reina y Regina la acompaño.

Pero sonó el timbre"ya voy!"grito Regina.

"no, deja voy yo"bay se levanto, y fue a abrir la puerta"hola…."  
"esta mi madre?"Henry pregunto confuso por la chica allí.

Bay trago saliva, ella siempre tuvo una conexión con su hermano mayor, impresionante."si yo….ma…..regina, te buscan…" una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, al no ser reconocida por su hermano, pero la limpio rápidamente y volvió al sillón., pero Regina pudo ver todo, y sintió compasión por la niña.

"hijo…que alegría que te acuerdes de visitar a tu madre!" lo beso y rieron.

"mama! Te veo todos los días!"

"no es lo mismo!"sonrio, y era cierto, hasta hace poco, estaba sola y triste.

"bueno…vine por algo importante…."Henry se veía nervioso.

"dime"Regina sonrió.

Bay miraba todo desde el sillón, y comprendía, su madre no le diría, hey Henry! Tengo otra hija que arruino todo, y por ello yo estoy sola, pero no te preocupes, volveremos a el otro mundo.

"jessi esta embarazada…"Regina casi se desmaya al escucharlo.

"que?"

"mi esposa…esta embarazada mama…."

Regina se quedo en shock y luego lagrimas se derramaron, abrazando a Henry."te felicito hijo!"lo beso"te lo mereces…."

Bay quedo en shock, acababa de ser tía, y aun así no era feliz, y si, ¿si volvían a su mundo y jessi ya no estaba embarazada?...se sentiría peor…."felicidades…Regina voy a mi cuarto…"lagrimas derramaba mientras subía la escalera.

…..

Bay entro corriendo y enterró su cara en la almohada, dejando que sus lagrimas caigan….arriesgaría la felicidad de su hermano?...

Se seco las lagrimas y se tele transporto a su lugar preferido, necesitaba pensar….y en estos momentos solo una persona ayudaba…

"quien diablos eres!?"una adolescente dejo caer su libro, al ver a alguien parado en su habitación"ohh…eres la nueva mascota de la reina verdad?"la chica rio.

"soy su hija"dijo seriamente

La chica rio"la hija de mi tia?, imposible, solo se embarazo una vez y gracias a mi madre lo perdió"dijo orgullosa rose, cosa que hizo a bay retorcerse.

"como que zelena hizo que…."

"no lo sabes!?"la colorada rio" cuando estaba por unos tres meses, mi madre se disfrazo de ella, y engaño a robin..pero el estúpido se dio cuenta"la morena sintió una punzada de orgullo"…Regina creía que zelena estaba cambiando, y al ver eso, se asusto, mi madre hizo un hechizo, del cual Regina no pudo evitar, y por mas que robin se interpuso, el bebe de Regina murió, en ese instante. Ella quedo débil, y triste, y mi madre podía fácil mente matarla…pero dijo que si mi padre venia con nosotras, y la dejaba a ella para siempre, mi tía vivía…"  
"y el acepto…"bay palidecio.

"por ello querida, no intentes engañarme….dame una buena razón, por tu presencia aquí, o te desapareceré"  
bay suspiro, donde había quedado su dulce hermana?, tenia que estar!"soy tu hermana…."

"te dije que…"

"lo se, el bebe no nació, pero yo no soy de aquí….soy de un mundo….mm paralelo?...y si soy hija de Regina y robin….pero un día me enoje y mi novio, lanzo una maldición, que me trajo aquí…."

"espera, porque tu novio?"la colorada preguntaba divertida.

"porque…..mi madre decía que el amor de mi vida, el chico al que le entregue absolutamente todo, era un hombre adulto, que quería vengarse de ella…y que no me enseñaría magia, porque temía que creciera y sea como ella….yo me enoje, y quise comprobar si mi novio tenia magia…..y la tenia…..eso debió alertarme, pero estaba tan furiosa, que le dije lo que deseaba…y aquí estoy…."

"valla….lo que tu hiciste es mucho mejor que lo que mi madre y yo podemos lograr!"dijo admirada rose.

"no! Deja de hablar asi diablos!, aun no entiendo como demonios tu y tu madre son malvadas! Según la historia que se, zelena estaba cambiando antes…"

"tal vez si intento matarte pero no lo logro, y luego se redimió…"

"y tu?...eras un angel! Mas buena que yo…nunca arruinarías la vida de tu madre…"suspiro sentándose en la cama.

La colorada se mordio el labio y se sento a su lado "yo fui criada por un matrimonio sin amor, por una madre llena de odio, y se que me quiere….aunque lo demuestra extrañamente…y por un padre que solo tiene ojos para roland y para ver a escondidas a regina"rolo los ojos"no vivo en ninguna familia feliz como tu dices"

"lo se…..lo siento…..no quise yo…"se largo a llorar y rose la abrazo"porque me crees?"

"eres igual a mi tía….."sonrió débilmente"y simplemente….te ves sincera….."

"gracias….yo…mi madre no quería que sea como ella….pero ahora soy peor….yo no quería arruinar la vida de nadie, pero arruine la de todos…"sollozo" no creí que…..todo cambiaría por no pertenecer a mi familia!"

"nadie te enseño del efecto mariposa? "la joven arqueo la ceja.

"no…."

"las acciones, por mas mínimas que sean, cambian los finales, no hay solo un camino, hay miles, y aun que creas que….mmm mover un vaso no cambiara nada, tal vez, salvaste a una persona de tirarlo y cortarse…..entiendes?"

"si….fui muy estúpida verdad?"se apoyo en el hombro de la chica como en los viejos tiempos.

"si lo fuiste…sobre todo porque…..yo quisiera tener una madre como regina…"susurro pero bay lo escucho"además la rose de la que hablas, se ve interesante…salgo con neal allí?"abrió grande los ojos.

"no que yo sepa…."

Rose bufo"hay alguna manera de volver?"

"si….tengo que hacer, que mi familia este exactamente como antes…..pero redimir a mi tía, volver a juntar a mis padres, hacer que roland y Henry me quieran…..es complicado….ademas jessi esta embarazada"susurro.

"y que tiene?"

"que tal ves…..no se como pero tenga que ver conmigo! Y yo…..no quiero que si volvemos ya no este embarazada….por mi culpa…"

"tendrás que intentarlo…..aparte, podrán intentarlo otra vez"rolo los ojos" esos dos son como conejos..y porque no me contaste?

"disculpa?"

"dijiste, redimir a mi madre, juntar a Regina y a mi padre, hacer que robin y roland me quieran….es complicado….no mencionaste que Regina te quiera, ni a mi…"  
"oh…..yo…estoy en eso con mi madre…y tu…..bueno…..eres a una de las pocas personas que le conté…..casi todo…..es un comienzo no?"

Rose sonrió"alguien necesita una hermana mayor he?"

Bay asintió y sus ojos se inundaron, mientras la colorada la abrazaba"no…no te dije que….."sollozo de nuevo.

"calma…..habla despacio y tranquila"

"perdi mi virginidad con ese hombre! El me engaño rose…..y y….aqui….el me…..el me…..violo….en una fiesta"rose hizo cara de horror y apretó el abrazo..

"oh bay….que hizo Regina?"

"ella no sabe quien es…y por el momento quiero reunir a mi familia….arreglar este lió, y luego superarlo juntos…."rose asintió, ninguna entendía, porque rose creía cada palabra que decía…"no te ves tan malvada ahora…"

Rose rio" lo soy…."

"neal sale contigo.:."  
"es una de las razones por las que nieve y David se opusieron al principio, pero emma los convenció…y…soy malvada, sigo los pasos de mi madre, quiero impresionarla…aun cuando solo tiene ojos para arruinar a Regina….mi madre podría tener su felicidad también…y robin me querría mas si no estaría atado a mi….así que tomo una actitud evasiva….casi como la reina malvada…"

"te escondes detrás del sarcasmo, la altanería y una fachada que no es?"

Rose asintió"y funciona….por lo menos soy feliz con neal…."

Bay suspiro"quiero a mi padre…"sollozo en el hombro de rose.

"porque?"

"el siempre me consolaba cuando tenia miedo, mi madre no podía…porque muchos fantasmas de su pasado se acercaban….incluso era mas comprensible con el tema de emmet…..aun cuando no debió serlo….el nos llevaba a practicar arco y flecha…y yo siempre fui mejor ue tu, por lo que te frustraste, y decidiste dedicarte a la magia, que a mi se me da pésimo…"sonrió"lo malo es que mi madre te enseñaba…..cuando no quería enseñarme ami…"  
"suena ocmo una familia feliz…"  
"lo era…no supe verlo….peor en este momento, necesito los abrazos y oídos de mi hermana, los consejos cariño de mi madre, jugar con roland, los celos de Henry….y sentirme segura por papa…."

Rose sonrio débilmente"y mi madre?"

"tu madre?"

"en ese mundo…que hay de ella?"

"es buena, y salía con archie, vivía a unas cuadras de casa, y mi madre y yo la ayudamos a decorarla, tenia murales, y pinturas realmente hermosas…..a ti no se te da la pintura….eres mas del deporte…."rio"a mi se me daba horrible el deporte…"

"Regina pinta?"

"si…..hermoso! pero me enseño a dibujar jessi"sonrió al recordar esos miro en reloj y se levanto de un salto"tengo que volver….te vendré a visitar rose…..gracias por escucharme….como lo haces siempre…."

Rose sonrió débilmente y

Bay se poof al cuarto, pero como dijo, era horrible en la magia, y cayo sobre el escritorio, volteando el velador, tirando papeles y golpeándose ella misma" me había salido bien antes…."

…

Al levantarse adolorida bajo al comedor, donde una preocupada Regina daba vueltas por la casa, con el teléfono en la mano, y Henry tranquilizándola desde el sillón.

"hola…."interrumpió débilmente bay.

"Daphne bay ¡!hoo…mill…"regina trago saliva y recordó que allí no era su hija" donde diablos haz estado!?"  
"fui…a ver una amiga…"  
"y no me avisaste!?, llegas tarde y te fuiste sin permiso!"

"calmate ma!, no es tu hija"Henry dijo y bay trago saliva agachando la cabeza al comentario.

"no…no soy tu hija…"la joven morena subio cabizbaja a su habitación.

Se acurruco en las mantas, y sollozo.

Alguien golpeo la puerta"puedo pasar?"

"si…"ella sabia quien estaba del otro lado.

"Mi madre me contó yo….woaw…debí notar el parecido…"Henry decía nerviosamente.

"no te preocupes…yo…arruine todo.."  
"como nos llevábamos?"

"bien….me protegías, celabas….me divertías….eras un gran hermano..:"sonrió débilmente.

"seguramente tu una gran hermanita no?"

"hasta que hice que todos sean infelices….bueno…menos tu y roland….pero afecte mucho a mama…"

"lo siento….puedo ayudarte en algo?"

"si….puedes hacer algo….puedes ayudarme a reunir a mama con mi papa"la cara de Henry cambio.

"no"

"que?"bay no se lo esperaba, siempre se llevo bien con robin, al igual que garfio.

"no dejare que el la vuelva a lastimar, y me importa poco que sea tu padre, porque aquí no lo es, es solo un idiota que la lastimo"

"por favor Henry! Entiende…si no se iba…"

"mi madre….mi otra madre, podía protegerla hasta que tenga la fuerza, todos podíamos protegerla…."

"el no lo veía así…"  
"me importa poco"el chico gruño.

"Henry….por favor! Diablos, eso paso por mi culpa! No la suya, si yo no hubiera deseado esa cosa tan estúpida, hubiera nacido, y mi padre estaría aquí!"empezó a sollozar y gruñendo Henry la abrazo.

"bien…te ayudare…toma mi numero"le dio un papel y bay lo miro con cara de póker"

"si sabes que ya lo tengo verdad?"

"si si….no importa, llámame cuando tengas un plan"

Esta asintió y bajo con el.

El chico paro al baño, y bay bajo.

Su madre estaba hablando con emma, y no notaron su presencia.

"así que lo sabias?"

"si….la niña esta en verdad desesperada…" emma hizo una pausa"que sientes por ella?"

"no lo se…quiero sentirla como mi hija….o esa niña se derrumbara, ya bastante culpa tiene…"  
"la sientes como tu hija?"

regina se mordió el labio mirando a la rubia"no…no puedo…yo perdí a mi bebe y de repente aparece una chica diciendo ser mi hija!? No emma…no puedo….sabes todo lo que viví por perder a la bebe….todo se desmorono, y si bien le creo cuando dice que es mi hija,y que se peleo conmigo y lanzo una maldición, y blablablá, no puedo sentirla asi….y creo que nunca lo are…"

"Regina…"emma agrando los ojos"si no lo haces…."  
"no volverá a casa…..lo se…"  
"no puedes intentarlo? Volverías a tu familia Regina…a esa que nunca se rompió…."

"lo estoy intentando….pero me es imposible…y si la quería antes…ahora no puedo, no emma y menos cuando por un enojo con mi otra yo hizo esto…."  
"es una adolescente…..hizo algo estúpido por un enojo…bien sabes que dice tu preocupación por que se paresca a ti, tu otra yo no le enseño magia por ello, y trato descuidarla de ese chico ero ella no escucho….son muchas cosas…"  
"era y soy una madre horrible! La violaron emma…ese chico…."emma agrando los ojos"es mejor para ambas que no la quiera.."

Bay escucho demasiado, no pudo evitar caer al suelo y empezar a llorar, Henry volvía del baño y se encontró con esa escena.

"mama?"grito y ambas mujeres se dieron vuelta, para ver a bay derrumbada, llorando.

Se miraron preocupadas, entendiendo que escucho todo.

Henry se agacho a abrazarla, pero antes de que cualquiera la toque, la morena joven se poof al mausoleo.

Todos los de la casa se miraron asombrados…

* * *

 **pobre bay u.u**

 **lo bueno es que rose le creyo! y henry! falta que vea a roland n.n**

 **gracias por leer .n.n**


	6. capitulo 6 descubriendo la maldición

cap 6:

Al llegar se derrumbo en el piso, allí estaba segura, su no madre no conocía los lugares en los que se sentía segura.

Bay estuvo un buen rato, y decidio ir a lo de oro, necesitaba respuestas.

Ya estaba mejorando en los poof , asi que cuando lo estaba por hacer Regina apareció.

"bay?"

Los ojos de la joven se empañaron y rápidamente se poof a la tienda.

Al llegar gold estaba besando a belle.

"bay?"dijo al separarse.

La chica asintió entre lagrimas.

"cariño, déjame con la niña si?"  
belle sonrio y se fue.

"que paso bay?"

"yo...mi madre sabe…"  
"que!?"  
"y rose…..y henry…"

"oh bay"gold se agarro la cabeza

"y….jessi esta embarazada….si yo vuelvo a mi mundo seguirá embarazada?"  
"si bay tu no tienes que ver en ello.

"y mi madre no me quiere…" Volvió a sollozar"nunca volveré a casa…arruine todo….ahora se lo que tenia! Era feliz….y lo dude…."

"cariño…"gold la miro con pena"lo siento….pero, Regina, es hueso duro de roer" sonrio" te querrá….nadie puede no quererte…solo es difícil, ya que cree que estabas muerta…"

"me querrá oro, pero no como madre…"  
"si lo ara, era mujer tiene mas instinto materno que cualquiera aquí"sonrio.

"oro….sabes que eres como mi abuelo verdad?"

El hombre levanto una ceja"como es eso?...sabes mi pasado con tu madre?"

"si lo se, pero mis abuelos están muertos, y tu…aparte de manipularla, para que lance la maldición….la guiaste….mal…pero fuiste como…su padre…"

"te escuchaste querida?"gold dijo divertido

La chica rio"no importa, lo eres, conoces a mi madre, mas tiempo que, nadie…..bueno, aparte de la nieve…rumpel…"

"si?"  
"tu ya no eres inmortal…"

"lo se…"

"moriras…"sus ojos se ensombrecieron"no quiero ser grosera…pero…eres viejo…..y belle joven…"

Gold divertido rio, bay tenia el tacto de su madre…."si lo que te preocupa querida, es que me muera pronto, olvídalo….faltan muchos años para ello….tendrás que aguantarme mucho mas…"

"como es eso!...ya no eres inmortal…"

"no, pero le pedi a tu madre, que me hechice, asi que moriré, cuando belle lo haga…"  
"woaw….eso son como….muchos años! Ella lo sabe?"

"no es necesario que lo sepa…"

"eso es romántico…"suspiro"eso me recuerda a cuando mis padres..."rio y luego palideció"mis padres…."

"tus padres?"

Bay se mordió el labio"no lo recuerdo…."  
"como es eso?"

Bay se puso nerviosa"lo olvide!...como….como puede ser!….en cambio veo recuerdos borrosos de otras personas!"

Gold suspiro"esta pasando…"

"que?"

"tu deseaste no pertenecer a tu familia…y aun estas viva…"

Bay palideció"debería morir?"

"no querida….hay personas, con una misión…..personas importantes,que no pueden morir, pero se les destina otra familia…."  
"tengo otra familia!?...no lo recuerdo!"  
"claro que no…..tus antiguos recuerdos no lo permiten….te estas aferrando a ellos…..pero no eres lo suficientemente fuerte bay….lo siento…"

"los olvidare!?"dijo la morena con lagrimas en los ojos.

"lo lamento….pero puedo hacer que recuerdes antes a tu….otra familia…"

"no! No y no! Quiero regresar! Quiero a mis padres, tía y hermana felices! Tengo que romper esta mierda de maldición!"

Grito, y en su enojo, rompió los vidrios con magia, sin darse cuenta.

"querida…"

"no! No quiero tener nada que ver con estas personas! Are lo posible para no olvidarlos! Los salvare!"

"bay…no entiendes…en este mundo…..no eres hija de Regina ni robin…no tienes su sangre…..eres hija de unos padres….que supongo deben estar preocupados…"  
"como puede ser!?, aparecí en el hospital….y yo…"  
"debes buscarlos….y por lo menos decirles que estas bien….porque, sea o no una maldición, los recuerdes o no….ellos te criaron….."

Las lagrimas se derramaron por la mejilla de la adolescente….

"papi?"un niño salio de la trastienda….

"hola jonny"dijo la adolescente secándose las lagrimas, ella fue niñera del bebe, mucho tiempo

"papi quien es esta?" el niño de unos 7 años, tiro de la manga del padre."se parece a tia gina…

"una amiga jonn, ve con tu madre si?"

El niño saludo con la mano a la morena y se fue a los brazos de su madre.

"no lo veía a se mucho…esta muy grande…"  
"si….es un gran chico…"

"por lo menos no arruine tu vida…"volvió a llorar.

"alto bay! , deja las lagrimas, se fuerte….como tu madre lo es, y lo fue….unirás a tu familia si?"

La chica asintió"esta bien….me ayudaras?"  
"en lo que pueda…."  
bay lo abrazo, agarrando al hombre de improviso.

"cariño…"belle paro extrañada"quien eres?"  
la morena joven soltó a gold, y secándose las lagrimas le tendió la mano"soy bay….tu esposo me esta ayudando a reunir a mi familia…"

Belle miro con cariño a gold"ojala todo funcione…."  
"lo ara…es una chica fuerte…"gold palmeo a bay"que presiento que tiene a una madre muy preocupada buscándola…"la miro reprochante, ya que sospechaba, que Regina no sabia donde estaba.

"ella no quiere ser mi madre…."susurro.

"dale tiempo…."

Bay asintió y se fue.

Otra familia…..ella no quería conocerlos….porque tal ves eran felices teniéndola…y ella no quería arruinar su ilusión…prefería esperar a romper la maldición, y que todo se olvide.

Toco el timbre de la casa, y una Regina con cara de pánico abrió la puerta.

"bay!"la abrazo de improviso y dejo a bay desconcertada."donde estabas!? Que hacias en mi bobeda? Como estas?"

"woaw que te importa! No eres mi madre"bufo y corrió arriba.

Al sentarse en su cama se arrepintió.

Esa no era ella! Diablos, porque hizo eso?, fue como si otra parte de ella se…esta bay…esta bay tenia esa personalidad?...no no y no! Sollozo, en que lio estaba?...

Bajo las escaleras…"Regina…"  
esta se sobresalto, estaba sentada en el sillón, intentando leer un libro, pero nada de lo que paso, la dejo concentrar, y menos, que bay le diga Regina y no mama…

"si?"

"lo siento yo….al parecer…hay dos bay…"la morena mayor no entendió"quiero decir….yo soy yo pero….aqui…hay otra yo….y mi cerebro va a explotar…"  
"supongamos que lo entendí…"Regina dijo divertida" responderás ahora a mis preguntas?"  
bay suspiro y se sentó a su lado"estaba en tu bóveda, porque es el lugar, que me mostraste cuando empece a crecer, si me sentía mal, yo iba a por privacidad, y tu sabias donde estaba, pero esperabas a que me calme….y al revés…..era bueno compartir un lugar…siempre funciono, y siempre tuve mi espacio… y estaba con gold…"  
"con oro!?"  
"si….el…recuerda….y me esta ayudando…pero…Regina.."trago saliva"puedes mirar un recuerdo?"  
la morena alzo una ceja"que?"

"puedes sacarme, y mirar un recuerdo?...lo aria…pero no soy hábil en la magia…"  
Regina trago saliva y asintió"solo piénsalo, y yo lo sacare."Bay asintió y cerro los ojos."listo"

Los abrió para ver la burbuja morada allí.

Ambas se miraron, y Regina puso el recuerdo en una pantalla.

Al principio estaba Regina cocinando galletas con una bay de cinco años, y robin abría la puerta y las saludo….luego el recuerdo se distorsionaba, y aparecía una pareja, aun borrosa, hablándole a bay..

"hija, cariño, papa te trajo un regalo…"la mujer era rubia, y el hombre morocho.

"Amelia, mira tu vestido! Lucirás como princesa…"el padre hablo.

"deja de decir eso, nunca sera princesa! La miraste!?"la madre grito.

"ohh vamos deja de decir estupideces! No te enojes conmigo o la niña por tus sueños frustrados drizella! Si fuiste estúpida para no conseguir que el rey se case contigo, deja a la niña ser como quiera"

"ella no será princesa pedro! Es horrible!"

Bay comenzó a llorar"hiciste llorar a la niña….eres…..ah porque me malgasto contigo?...simplemente, vete…se que no me amas…"  
"es sierto"la mujer rio"pero la niña…podrá darme un futuro…Amelia saldrá con un hombre rico y…"  
"ella no es como tu"dijo groseramente el padre.

"que insinúas?"

"lo que entendiste….no es como tu…solo me case contigo, por Amelia….pero acostarme contigo fue el mayor error de mi vida….y si no hubiera pasado, no tendríamos que cargar con una niña…."

La bay mayor empezó a llorar"Regina apágalo!"

La morena mayor hizo caso, y apago el recuerdo"que fue eso?"  
"es lo que pasa….con la maldición, tengo otra familia, y otros recuerdos, que poco a poco, salen a flote y me hace olvidar lo viejo…."empezó a llorar de nuevo" olvidare todo antes de poder salvarlos….no soy fuerte…."  
Regina la estaba por abrazar, pero bay se poof lejos.

* * *

 **se descubre mas sobre los efectos de la mandicion ! o.o**

 **que dicen?, esta interesante?**

 **desde ya, gracias a los nuevos que leen, y a todos los que la siguen.**

 **comenten, me ayudan mucho n.n**


	7. capitulo 7 uniendo a la familia 1

cap 7:

(cancion Katy perry, wide awake, primera parte, cancion katy perry, part of me )

les recomiendo ponerla en este preciso momento...

go! ponganlas!

1_ watch?v=c75qbx1sEKA

2_ watch?v=s9rTVCfK8CI

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cayo en el mausoleo.

Sollozo y canto…

Esta es la parte de mí que nunca te llevarás lejos de mí, NO!  
Esta es la parte de mí que nunca te llevarás lejos de mí, NO!

tiro un frasco, al suelo y volvió a llorar.

Empezó a destrozar la bóveda, había frascos en el suelo, destrozados, muebles caídos, y una chica llorando.

"bay!?"Regina entro y la vio. La niña seguía llorando y la morena mayor la rodeo con sus brazos"esta bien cariño…estoy aquí…."

Bay empezó a cantar suavemente:

Ya desperte,

Ya desperte,  
Ya desperte,  
Sí, estaba en la oscuridad,  
estaba cayendo fuerte,  
con el corazón abierto,  
Ya desperte,  
¿Cómo leí tan mal las estrellas?

Regina la acaricio y continuo, la canción que siempre la había acompañado

Ya desperte,  
y ahora para mí está claro que todo lo que ves  
no es siempre lo que parece ser,  
Ya desperte,  
sí, estuve soñando tanto tiempo.

Bay se limpio las lagrimas y continuo

Desearía haber sabido entonces lo que sé ahora,  
no me habría zambullido, no me habría postrado  
la gravedad hace daño,  
tú lo hiciste tan dulce hasta que desperté sobre...  
sobre el cemento.

Cayendo del séptimo cielo  
estrellándome desde lo alto,  
estoy dejándolo pasar esta noche,  
sí, estoy cayendo del séptimo cielo.

Ya desperte,  
sin perder nada de sueño,  
recogí cada una de las piezas,  
y aterricé sobre mis piés.  
Ya desperte,  
no necesito nada para completarme, no,  
Ya desperte,  
sí, he nacido de nuevo,  
fuera de la guarida del león,  
no tengo que fingir,  
y es demasiado tarde,  
ahora la historia ha terminado, el final.

A Regina se le cayo una lagrima y siguió la canción

Desearía haber sabido entonces lo que sé ahora,  
no me habría zambullido, no me habría postrado,  
la gravedad hace daño,  
tú lo hiciste tan dulce hasta que desperté sobre...  
sobre el cemento.

Cayendo del séptimo cielo,  
estrellándome desde lo alto,  
estoy dejándolo pasar esta noche,  
sí, estoy cayendo del séptimo cielo,  
Ya desperte,

El trueno resonando,  
los castillos desmoronándose,  
estoy intentando aguantar,  
Dios sabe que intenté  
ver el lado bueno,  
pero ya no estoy ciega.

Ambas cantaron:

Ya desperte,  
Ya desperte,

Sí, estoy cayendo del séptimo cielo,  
estrellándome desde lo alto,  
sabes que estoy dejándolo pasar esta noche,  
estoy cayendo del séptimo cielo,  
, Ya desperte,

Regina abrazo a bay"te amo cariño…"

Esas palabras hicieron a bay sollozar y abrazar a Regina mas fuerte

"como puedes?...te arruine la vida…"  
"lo solucionaremos cariño…volverás a tu familia…"

Bay se acurruco en el pecho de Regina y siguió llorando" los olvidare, y me acordare de ellos….tendría mis recuerdos, si fuera tan fuerte como tu…"

"no soy fuerte…si lo fuera nunca abría caído a la oscuridad…fuerte es blanca, que a pesar de mis intentos de matarla, siguió teniendo esperanza...fuerte fue emma, que resistio la oscuridad, fuerte eres tu, por intentar arreglar tus errores...yo no lo soy"

Ambas se abrazaron y continuaron llorando.

Bay suspiro"nunca me querrás como hija?"

Regina trago saliva"dame tiempo…"

"eso es lo que no tengo"suspiro."tengo que irme…"  
"donde?"

"a un lugar que me siento como en casa…"sonrió y se poof al bosque."estoy mejorando en esto"sonrió.

Después de un rato intentar, logro hacer aparecer su arco y sus flechas…

Empezó a disparar, era lo que mas la tranquilizaba cuando estaba estrezada.

Todas las emboco en el blanco"tu padre le enseño a un prodigio Daphne…"

La aludida se dio vuelta asustada, apuntando al hombre con su arco y flecha y luego lo bajo"robin, me asustaste…"rio

"tu padre volvió a practicar contigo?"robin pregunto al acercarse.

"no….no lo veo hace mucho tiempo…"  
"porque?"

"no me recuerda…"

"lo siento….esta bien si pregunto por que?"

Bya trago saliva"me enoje con mi madre, y desee nunca pertenecer a mi familia…"  
"y quienes eran tus padres?"

Bay corrió la mirada y volvió a tirar una flecha"dime tu…"estaba corriendo un riesgo, pero que mas da, estaba apurada y los demás ya lo sabían.

"no lo se Daphne….es la segunda vez que te veo…"robin rio y luego palidecio"mírame…"  
bay se dio vuelta y lo miro, sabia lo que pasaría…..levanto una ceja, de una forma que solo ella , y sus padres pueden.

"ya esta robin?"dijo débilmente.

"tu eres…..no…imposible…"  
"nada es imposible…."

Robin trago saliva y la abrazo"eres mi hija?"

Ella asintió al borde del llanto, porque con su padre todo era siempre mas fácil?"lo siento…yo no quería arruinar tu vida…la de todos…lo desee sin pensar"

Robin apretó el abrazo"pero puedes volver verdad?...quiero decir…"  
"si puedo….pero…es muy complicado, y al ya no pertenecer a esta familia…..mis recuerdos se están borrando y aparecen nuevos…."sus ojos se empañaron.

"lo lograras…"

Se sentaron juntos en un tronco"aun me debes un helado y decirle te amo a mi madre…"  
"ella me odia cariño…."  
"no…solo esta dolida….demuéstrale, que puede tener felicidad, aun cuando su estúpida hija se la quito…."

"Daphne…."  
"sabes?, eres el único que me llama Daphne…"rio"mi madre odia ese nombre, pero lo puso porque te ama…"  
"bay…. de que viene?"

"mi nombre?"robin asintió"de bahía…"

"es un nombre muy bonito…"  
"lo es…"

Se genero un silencio, que no era incomodo, solo….pensativo…

"Regina lo sabe?"bay asintió "como lo tomo?"

"peor que tu…"robin rió"le cuesta verme como su hija….no la culpo, yo fui quien hizo la estupidez…"  
"cariño no te culpes…yo te ayudare, que hay que hacer para volver?"

"tiene que estar todo como antes…"  
"como es eso?"robin arqueo una ceja.

"tu mama juntos…rose buena, zelena igual…todos una familia de nuevo…."

Robin trago saliva…"Daphne…"  
"y lo peor…..tenemos que hacerlo, antes de que lo olvide todo…."

Se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato"lo lograremos…."  
"eso espero…"  
robin la palmeo"ella sabe donde estas?"  
bay negó con la cabeza.

Robin rió, era obvio que no sabia, si algo aprendió de las mills, es que tienen una manía de poof cuando quieren soledad.

"vamos..te llevo…"

"seguro?"la morena agrando los ojos.

"si…además te debo un helado verdad?"

Rieron y se fueron.

Bay terminaba el helado, ya a una cuadra de la casa"seguro quieres acompañarme hasta allí?"

"seguro…"sonrió débilmente robin.

Tocaron el timbre y Regina abrió la puerta"bay! Donde demo…."se quedo muda al ver a robin.

"hola…."dijo débilmente el"ella estaba sola en el bosque y…."  
"hay comida?"se apresuro a decir bay, para salir del camino de sus padres.  
"tienes lasaña en la mesa…"Regina le dijo, sin apartar la vista de robin  
esta asintió, y paso apresurada.

"yo…regina…"  
"gracias por traer a bay, puedes irte" dijo fríamente.

"no…yo lo se….que es mi hija…"  
"no lo es…no es tuya, no es mía…"  
"lo es Regina…acéptalo, puedo pasar?"

Esta bufo y le dio lugar.

Ambos se sentaron el sillón, y para bay, fue la mejor elección, ya que mientras comía, podía ver y escucharlos perfectamente.

"y bien?"

"la niña no es nuestra hija aquí…pero si nosotros, la ayudamos….volverá a serlo…"

Regina lo interrumio"sugieres que finjamos ser la familia feliz para que vuelva robin!? Acaso sabes como funciona la magia!?"

El asintió"nuestros sentimientos no se esfumaron Regina…solo tenemos que intentarlo…"  
"lo hubieras pensado antes"dijo fríamente"además, tendríamos que volver buenos a zelena y..."  
"rose es buena….solo se oculta tras una mascara de frialdad como alguien que conozco.."dijo seriamente el hombre.

"robin…es demasiado tarde…"

"nunca lo es…."

Regina suspiro y agacho la cabeza"lo fue cuando me dejaste…para irte de nuevo con zelena…"  
"no fue la mejor solución heroica que se me ocurrió Regina…"suspiro y levanto la cabeza de la mujer" pero te amo….con todo mi alma…y si te sirve de consuelo, en estos 17 años, no le serví para absolutamente nada a zelena…"

Regina trago saliva"eso quiere decir…"

"ni siquiera me acosté con ella….quiso soltarme muchas veces, pero su orgullo no se lo dejo…"

La morena se mordió el labio"ni una vez…"

"no….solo estuve contigo…y lamento eso…"robin la miraba como un perro mojado

Regina no pudo mas y se lanzo a robin, se acurruco en su cuello"te amo…."robin sonrió y le alzo la cabeza, tomando sus labios.

Regina paso las manos por el cuerpo de su chico, mientras tomaba su boca, y sollozaba"Regina….tenemos que volver a el otro mundo…. "  
"podemos ser felices aquí…"

"sabes que tenemos que intentarlo al menos verdad?"

Regina puso su frente sobre la de robin"aun no puedo creer que este viva…bueno no, quiero decir, yo sabia que no podía tener hijos, pero ese embarazo…me dio esperanzas….y zelena me lo arrebato…"sollozo y robin la cubría con sus brazos"y ahora tienes que volver con ella…."

"no lo are…me quedare contigo siempre, cueste lo que cueste…."se besaron y bay irrumpió en la habitación

"significa que me ayudaran!?"dio un saltito, asustando a los amantes.

"si bay…te ayudaremos…pero si no lo logramos…."

"no quiero esa posibilidad en mi mente…."bay tenia una sonrisa de par en par"gracias! Los amo…"se abalanzo a ellos y casi se sintió como en los viejos tiempos.

Robin y Regina se miraron sonriendo, por la niña que tenían acurrucados en su falda con los ojos cerrados, tan inocente, tan pura….pero tan sufrida…al parecer, un digno clon de su madre.

* * *

 **hey! les gusto cuando incluí la cancion? o.o**

 **me pareció apropiada :3 es mi favorita!**

 **bueno, creí que todos merecían un capitulo feliz...el drama volverá mas adelante n.n**

 **gracias por leer, y comentar, saben que me motivan n.n**


	8. capitulo 8 uniendo a la familia 2

cap 8:

Regina:

Robin y Regina se miraron con ternura, Regina hizo un movimiento de mano y bay esta en su cama

"robin…"

"realmente quieres?"robin la miro con sinceridad.

"mas que nada…."sonrieron, y subieron besándose, a la habitación.

Empezaron a desvestirse y siguieron besándose.

"Regina…no sabes lo que extrañe tu cuerpo…"

"crei que te perdi…"Regina se acurruco sobre el mientras le bajaba el pantalon."realmente crees que bay…"  
"he visto muchas cosas majestad….tu deberías saberlo mas que nadie…"

"supongo…pero es tan doloroso…"

"es doloroso hablar sobre una realidad donde fuiste feliz?"

Ella sonrio"no se si fui una buena madre….y…ella hizo esto porque se enojo con mi otra yo….por dios robin! Un tipo que me odia a mi, se la ensaño con ella y….y…"suspiro mientras robin la besaba.

"calla….tendremos tiempo para preocuparnos luego morena….ahora extraño estar dentro tuyo…"  
sonrieron y se amaron toda la noche…

….

Bay se desperezo, se encontró a si misma en la cama."como llegue aquí?"alzo una ceja.

Luego recordó la noche y lo sospecho .sonrio, las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad…tal vez lograría solucionar esto….

Sonrio se levanto. Con un movimiento de mano se encontró vestida, ya se estaba volviendo mucho mejor en la magia…ya que esta Regina si le dio un par de clases…pero ahora, bay comprendía porque su madre no le enseño….no quería que haga estupideces-es como esa…pero aun sin enseñarle, consiguió el modo de arruinar u vida…tal como lo aria la reina malvada…no la salvadora…

Suspiro y dejo eso atrás…..camino hasta el cuarto de su madre y abrió la puerta, ya que quería que su madre le haga una trensa.

"mama me pue…"quedo palida, al ver a sus padres desnudos, por suerte tapados por mantas,besándose.

"bay!"Regina se metio entera en las mantas, roja como una de sus manzanas.

"yo…mj…debi tocar…mejor…me voy…"

Colorada como su madre cerro la puerta despacio.

Esto nunca le había pasado, y ella nunca tocaba la puerta….supuso que su madre, tenia algun alertador….que no tiene Regina?...

Por un lado eso le dio mucho asco, y por el otro, estaba feliz….ya que su familia volvia a ensamblarse….

Bajo a la cocina, y como disculpa, empezó a cocinar un desayuno.

Las tostadas se le quemaron, el jugo le salio agrio, el café amargo, los wafles duros…asi que derrotada, corrió a comprar a la abuelita. todo eso sucedió en menos de diez minutos….

Regina bajo, guiada por el olor a wafles recién hechos…..

La morena mayor se relamió, y corrió a la cocina, seguida por robin.

Regina entro a la cocina toda ilusionada, y valla decepción se llevo al ver todo quemado.

Ambos padres suspiraron y dijeron"bay…."  
Regina miro a robin" saco tu forma de cocinar"suspiro" no se tu, pero el desastre de bay me dio hambre, quieres wafles?"  
"reigna…me encantaría, pero no me puedo quedar…"

La cara de felicidad de Regina se opaco" claro….ve…"

"hoy terminare con ella….no me importa lo que pase…."  
la beso, y al estar saliendo bay entro "te vas?"

El asintió "lo siento hija, debo irme…"

Le dio un beso en el cachete y ella sonrio, su padre la llamo hija desde el primer momento…..regina aun no…

"espera…no quieres probar las exquisitas tortillas de la abuelita?"

Robin rio"me hubiera gustado, probar lo que hiciste tu, pero en eso saliste a mi…"rio y bay se coloro"lo siento, me tengo que ir…otro dia vamos juntos a desayunar allí quieres?"

Esta asintió, y luego entro a la cocina.

Con robin:

Era muy temprano a la mañana, esperaba que las mujeres de la casa no estén despiertas…

"estuviste con Regina?"zelena estaba sentada en el sillón de la entrada.

"si…"dijo sin miramientos.

"como puedes….tenemos una hija!

"que amo! Pero prácticamente me violaste para tenerla!"  
"como puedes decir…"  
"yo quería estar con marian, se lo debía! Si sabría que eras tu…nunca lo hubiera hecho, y me arte de ser tu prisionero!mataste a mi hija! ire con la mujer que amo….y mi hija…"  
"no te llevaras a rose!"

"no hablaba de rose….pero si me la llevare lejos de ti."gruño robin

"como…"zelena se veía confundida

Rose aparecio somnolienta" que pasa?"

"hija, recoge tus cosas, nos vamos"robin le ordeno.

"no te la llevaras!, tengo la magia para apresarla robin…no te conviene…"dijo maliciosamente.

"mama?...papa?...que…."  
"hija…..tu tienes magia…..puedes zafarte de tu madre, vienes conmigo, o te quedas con ella?"la miro a los ojos.."

Rose trago saliva, amaba a su padre, pero siempre la ignoraba, amaba a su madre pero…también la ignoraba la mayoría del tiempo"si me voy contigo…..no la veré mas?"robin negó con la cabeza"y si me quedo contigo, no lo veré mas?"zelena bufo y luego negó.

"hija…"

"no! Porque hacen esto! Nunca se amaron, y se enfocaron en sus propias cosas, que siempre me ignoraron!, trate de volverme mala, para agradarle a mama! Pero me ignoro mas, trate de ser buena en tiro y arco y a papa le importo menos! Porque debo elegir!? Se que no fui concebida con amor! Mama prácticamente abuso de ti, y luego tu viniste aquí para que no lastime a regina! Pero…..no es mi culpa…"dejo a sus padres desconcertados, y ella se poof donde neal.

Al llegar neal dejo el libro que estaba leyendo"que sucede rose?"

Esta llorando lo beso"te amo…..tu me amas?"

"con todo mi corazón…."  
esta se aferro a el y estuvo asi un rato."debo ver a alguien….te quiero…"sonrio y se poof de nuevo.

…..

Regina suspiro, tuvieron un desayuno tranquilo, pero nada mas….alguien toco la puerta.

"ya va…"regina sonrió

"voy a mi cuarto…."la joven se levanto

Regina asintió y abrió la puerta"rose?"

La adolescente esta hecha un mar de lagrimas.

"lo siento tia!"grito y la abrazo.

Esta se quedo sorprendida, la niña siempre la odio, con toda si alma…"que sucede…?"

"robin…viene contigo verdad?"Esta asintió"prométeme que me dejaran visitar a mi madre…"  
"rose…cariño….cuando lo hicimos se disfrazo de mi y perdi un bebe…"

"si cambia…..la dejaras?"

Regina asintió"si cambia la dejare….pero….crei que me odiabas…"

"no…solo trataba de que mi madre me quiera….

"te quiere rose…solo esta empeñada en vengarse…..pero asi, se lastima ella, y me lastima a mi…"  
"sabes de bay?"

Regina palidecio" hablo contigo?"

"si…aparecio un dia,y me conto todo, dejándome pensando…"

"si lo se…"  
"la amas?"dijo esperanzada la colorada,ya que quería volver a esa familia.

"si…."Regina dudo

"como madre…."la colorada aclaro

Regina suspiro" es difícil cariño…"  
rose suspiro."entonces no…"  
"yo…ella murió!"Regina grito.

"pues no allí! Y si no le crees, nunca seremos felices de nuevo maldita sea! Acaso no te importa nunca haber vivido esta pesadilla!?, no te importa ser siempre feliz!? Que no le hayan hecho cosas horribles a bay!?, lo siento tia, siento que aquí te trate mal….pero lo estoy intentando….de verdad…"  
Regina se mordio el labio"lo intento! Dios sabe si lo intento! Trato de no ser tan terca, y querer a bay, pero simplemente….es dificil cuando la vez morir….cuando todo se arruina desde ese instante…."

Rose la abrazo y juntas lloraron"nunca crei que te abrazaria…"

"Me odiabas….era lo justo…"Regina rio

"no te odiaba"suspiro…"soy como tu, trate de ocultarme tras una mascara, solo …sentía celos, de que mi madre te preste mas atención a ti…"  
" o rose…"Regina le sonrio"al no tenerte….estoy segura que cambiara…"  
"tu crees?"

Reigna sonrio"cuando se pierde un hijo…se hace lo imposible para recuperar lo, yo cambie por Henry"

Rose sonrio"voy a ver a bay"

"ve…estará feliz de verte"suspiro.

Rose subio corriendo.

Tocaron la puerta de nuevo"ya va!" Grito regina y abrió la puerta"robin.."este la beso.

"estuvimos buscando a rose…no se donde estará, yo.."  
"esta aquí.."dijo regina.

"aquí!?...con….tigo?"dijo asombrado el hombre.

"vino llorando, y hasta se disculpo…"  
robin suspiro y se tiro al sillón."mi culpa….le dijimos a rose que elija…y que al otro no lo vera mas…esta enfado y nos mostro todo el daño que le hicimos y se poof lejos…tiene razón, no tenemos derecho a pedirle nada….fuimos pésimos padres Regina.."esta lo beso.

"calla cariño realmente…menciona una cosa que hicimos bien en este mundo?"rio.

Tocaron el timbre"ya va!"grita Regina y luego mira a robin"es la tercera vez! Se les pega el dedo al timbre!?" va a abrir la puerta"roland!"

Este la abrazo"gina!"

"volviste de la universidad cariño?...no sabia que era hoy…."pregunto maternal mente regina

"si yo.."robin los interrumpe.

"Regina, se te olvido preguntar porque estas aquí antes de ir a al casa en al que yo debería estar?"  
Regina sonríe"Ronald…te toca"

El sonrio débilmente"no deje de verla, me escapaba..y siempre venia un día antes, para quedarme aquí, tu que haces aquí?"

"deje a zelena…"  
"rose?"dijo preocupado.

"tu hermana tambien esta aquí" interviene Regina" con bay.."

"bay?"dijo confundido el chico de 21 años"y rose aun no te mato?"

"Ronald…siéntate, pasaron muchas….cosas…"dice robin.

* * *

 **Aparecio ronald! en el prox veremos un recuerdo de la infancia n.n**

 **aprecio sus comentarios, y que lean la historia n.n**

 **besos a todos :3**


	9. capitulo 9 cambios 1

cap 9:

Ambas adolescentes miraban el techo"asi que estas olvidando?"

"si…conoces algún hechizo para preservar los recuerdos que me quedan?"

Rose se quedo pensando"mmm si pero es doloroso.."

"no importa…"le sonrio."lo necesito.

Rose asintió y se sentaron.

Con un movimiento de mano aparecio una varita y un atrapasueños.

"duele una varita?"se burlo bay.

Rose continuo seria"solo lo are con tres, porque apenas que los quite….los olvidaras…serán como un espacio en blanco.

"no los llenara los recuerdos falsos?"se preocupo bay.

"no lo se….pero…los que quite estarán a salvo"

La morena asintió y se dejo hacer"ahh"grito la chica cuando los recuerdos comenzaron a salir, era como si…como si le taladraban el cerebro.

Rose termino" estas bien?"  
"mis recuerdos están a salvo?"gimio.

"muy" le sonrio y le mostró el atrapasueños" solo el que sepa que buscar, lo encontrara" rose le sonrio.

"muéstrame uno"la morena pidió.

Rose movio la mano, y se vio una escena de rose, no muy diferente a como esta ahora, hablar con bay, en una fiesta, y luego a bay hablar con Regina y…"para!"grito y cerro los ojos cuando su otra yo le tiro magia"fue…el ultimo dia…"susurro.

Rose trago saliva y cambio de recuerdo"mira!"

Flashback:

Rose y bay perseguían a ronald, ya que este tenia chocolate.

"ronald! Somos tus hermanas comparte!"gritaba bay, de unos 7 años.

"no! Me lo dio tio juan a mi!"gruño el chico de unos 13 años.

"niños! Dejen de gritar, estoy estudiando!"gruñe un Henry de unos 20 años, desde el sillón.

"ñañaaña el chico estudioso!, deja ese horrible libro de química!, eres escritor para que quieres estudiar!?"rose se puso en una posición muy comica.

"porque yo, a diferencia de ustedes, no vivo de mis padres!, y el ser autor no me pagan!, necesito un trabajo de verdad para ir a alguna casa con jessi.

Bay bufo"aburrido!, solo dile a ronald que nos de chocolate!"

Henry se puso el libro en la cabeza y bufo"mama! Los niños pelean otra vez!"grita.

"mama no esta, tonto!"grita Ronald y se escapa de las chicas, que apenas se dan cuenta lo siguen corriendo.

"niños…"bufo Henry y siguió estudiando, para recibirse de medico..aunque estaba pensando seriamente en aceptar el trabajo que su madre le ofreció en la oficina del alcalde.

"chicos! Llegue!"grita regina desde la puerta, he inmediatamente ve a Henry leyendo en el sillon."hola mi príncipe"lo va a saludar.

"mama!, deja de decirme asi, ahora tienes a Ronald!"gime.

"no, ambos son mis príncipes, y lo seguirán siendo"le sonríe"Henry, puedes llevar las compras a la cocina?"el chico rola los ojos y se levanta.

"cariño, no sabes el dia que tuve, will volvió a colarse en la biblioteca, leroy se emborracho, ruby se agarro a los pelos con una muchacha, y terminaron ambas en la cárcel, no sabes el lio que armo la abuelita" dice robin tirándose al sofá. Regina se acomoda en la falda del hombre.

"pues mi dia no fue mejor, aurora quiere poner un bingo para los ancianos…un bingo!...leroy de nuevo quiere esas fiestas exóticas, para tener turistas….aun no entiende que no podemos dejar entrar a los turistas!...el nuevo sistema, de la línea de salida, me da demasiado trabajo, el tener que hacer toda la documentación, y que firmen cada vez que salen, para que belle les de la poción, que solo les permite una semana, antes de olvidarlo todo….uno de los estúpidos enanos de jardín no volvió….adivina quien debe ir a buscarlo para restaurar sus recuerdos!"bufo Regina y luego beso al hombre"invite a zelena a comer cariño, con archie….nunca me espere que esos dos tengan una relación"robin rio.

"si una reina malvada, y un ladron pueden….porque ellos no?"dijo el hombre.

Regina rio y le dio unas palmadas"cariño, voy a cocinar….ve a darte una ducha"le guiña un ojo.

"solo si vienes conmigo"se levanta y la abraza por atrás, besando su cuello.

"mmmsuena tentador"gime Regina"pero tengo una comida que preparar, y"los niños bajaron gritando"y tu, unos niños que atender" lo empuja y se va moviendo las caderas dejando a robin frustrado.

Regina deja la comida en el horno, y llama a emma"hey!, emma, deje unos papeles que tienes que firmar en la mesa de tu oficina"  
"bien, ire a buscarlos, algo mas?"

"si, quieres venir a cenar?"dice Regina.

"bien, pero recuerda que en dos días tenemos la cena familiar en tu casa"dice.

Ella bufo"lo recuerdo bueno, te espero a las 8, adiós"corto.

Henry va a abrir la puerta"tia zelena!..archie?"sonríe divertido al hombre sonríe divertido al hombre sonrojado.

"hola cariño, y rose?"dice la colorada.

"peleando con Ronald por un pedazo de chocolate"bufo.

La mujer rie y entran.

Todos se saludan, y Regina va a ver a los niños con zelena.

"hola tia"dice bay y sigue forcejeando con ronald

"mama!"la colorada deja de luchar y la va a abrazar"hoy me voy contigo?"

"no cariño, te toca mañana" le sonrio y la niña asintió y siguió peleando.

"chicos!, porque pelean!?"interrumpió Regina con las manos en la cadera.

"ellas me quieren quitar el chocolate que me dio el tio!"grito Ronald.

Regina rola los ojos, y con un movimiento de mano, todos tienen la misma cantidad que Ronald"ya esta?, lo comen después de cenar"les da un beso a cada uno.

Regina baja a abrirle a emma que viene con jessi.

"jessi!"Henry la empuja y ambos jóvenes suben al cuarto del chico.

Regina y emma comparten una mirada, y luego se saludan.

Fin del flashback:

Bay sonríe. Al bajar Ronald se levanto de un salto"Ronald!?"grito y casi corre a abrazarlo.

"hola…"le sonríe y bay mira a sus padres.

"ya le dijimos…"dice robin.

Bay sonríe y corre a abrazarlo, aunque fue un extraño abrazo.

Al soltarse Ronald abraza a rose"que tal hermanita?"le dice amistosa mente.

"bien, molesto, como veras ya no odio a tu madre"rolo los ojos.

"me lo comentaron"rio.

Bay se fue a dormir temprano.

Regina había hecho un hechizo de expansión, por lo que Ronald dormia en la habitación de Henry, y rose con bay en el cuarto de invitados.

Bay abrió los ojos, y vio a rose con el celular, escribiendo algo, y sonriendo"buenos días."bostezo.

"buenos días"no aparto la mirada del teléfono.

"neal?"esta asintió y bay rio.

La morena se dedico a cepillar su pelo, y vestirse.

"bajamos a desayunar?"le pregunta.

Rose aparta el teléfono"claro"le sonríe y luego palidece.

"que te pasa?"

Rose parpadea y aparta la mirada"nada….debe ser mi imaginación….no me lave la cara, baja tu que voy al baño"

Bay no le dio importancia y bajo"buen dia"

"buen dia miel"Regina paso con platos.

"buen dia bay"roland dijo desde el sillón con la televisión prendida.

"buen di…"robin la mira"que te paso?"

"que?...que tengo?"dijo ya un poco desesperada.

"Regina volvia a la cocina pero se paro"woaw…"

"que tengo!?"

Regina parpadeo"tienes….los ojos verdes…"

Bay alzo una ceja y corrió a un espejo"noo!...que diablos….?"  
"tranquila, tal vez fue un hechizo de rose…"trata de decirle Regina.

Rose justo baja"que paso?"

"tu hechizaste a tu hermana?"

Rose parpadeo"no….lo dices por sus ojos?, a la noche los tenia normales…"

Regina arquea la ceja, he intenta lanzar un hechizo sobre bay, para quitar cualquier hechizo de belleza, pero nada se fue.

"que paso?"dijo asustada.

"que….no es un hechizo…..tu cambiaste…"susurro Regina.

* * *

 **woawwwww**

 **que sucede con bay!?**

 **pobrechita :(**

 **ok. un mileño despues la chica actualizaba XD**

 **no quedan muchos cap, talvez unos cinco...o por ahi.**

 **bueno...**

 **un beso lleno de magia :3**


End file.
